Mosaico de cristal
by 97pupi
Summary: Akane es una estudiante que necesita dinero para sus colegiaturas y se aventura a conseguir trabajo con el empresario Ranma, el más rico y atractivo de Japón. Sin embargo, una serie de eventos rodea la vida de Akane y Ranma, poniéndolos a prueba debido a sus personalidades impares y a sus distintas formas de vivir. drama, romance, humor y demás encierra esta historia interesante.


Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Es propiedad única y exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi. Los personajes inventados en este fic son propiedad exclusivamente mía. El plagio será reportado en la página.

* * *

><p>Mosaicos de cristal.<p>

Capítulo 1: La mariposa del mosaico de cristal.

**.**

**..**

…

Era de noche, un edificio enorme encerraba una persecución entre una joven y un desconocido. Ella, delgada y fina, con un pelo hermoso, se encontraba huyendo de alguien. Gemidos de miedo que salían de la boca de la chica se escuchaban como una orquesta. Un movimiento en falso y tiró varias carpetas de archivos. El sujeto la escuchó.

Ella corrió lo más lejos posible, encerrándose en la habitación donde se encontraba la papelería. Como tenía las llaves, le fue fácil. Los guardias que siempre vigilan el edificio no estaban, eso no era muy normal, si no estaban es porque tenían otros asuntos pendientes, o quizá el hombre les había tendido una especie de trampa para distraerlos. Sollozaba de miedo, no lo podía creer, no cabía en su mente decir que se encontraba en una situación de vida y muerte. Su respiración agitada y entrecortada hacia que su piel se erizara de miedo. Estaba paralizada, ella descubrió algo muy macabro, algo que debía ser mostrado al mundo.

Escuchó un forcejeo de la puerta, el tipo aquél la había podido ubicar. Rápidamente trató de acomodar uno que otro mueble para evitar que el tipo entrara. Buscó en un compartimiento el número de emergencia mientras sostenía una carpeta con varios documentos que estaban ordenados limpiamente. Cuando obtuvo el número llamó desde su celular a la policía para que la ayudasen.

—Buenas noches, policía de Tokio, dígame— Contestó la operadora.

— ¡Ayuda, ayuda por favor!— Atinó a decir la muchacha.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó la operadora.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y dejó ver la sombra del sujeto, alto, esbelto y con un arma que parecía ser una Katana desenfundada. El hombre se acercó a ella con sigilo.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Se tiene que saber la verdad! ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— Se escuchó en el teléfono de la policía.

—S-señorita, aguarde, enseguida llevaremos refuerzos—

Pero fue demasiado tarde para contestar, el sujeto había hecho su deber… había asesinado a la persona testigo de un plan siniestro. Un espeso liquido carmesí corrió entre la habitación, y el cuerpo desapareció misteriosamente.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba sobre aquella cálida mañana de verano. El rocío de las hojas de árboles se debía a la lluvia incesante que había caído en la ciudad la noche anterior. Justamente, en ese tiempo tocaban días de clases, donde todos los niños y jóvenes se jugaban su futuro que ellos decidirían.<p>

Pelos negros con unos pequeños detalles azules, ojos cafés muy profundos que denotaban un poco de cansancio, buena figura, nariz respingada, un uniforme azul que se notaba veraniego, audífonos con una canción de J-pop, y una coleta en su cabello, sin mencionar los únicos rastros de maquillaje como delineador ligero de ojos y rímel… la apariencia de una chica sencilla que se encontraba corriendo presurosa, yendo rumbo a la base de su futuro, el instituto Furinkan, situado en Nerima, Tokio.

Su madre era soltera, y el único empleo que tenía era ser una repostera mal pagada, aunque era muy respetada por la gente, ya que sus panes eran los más deliciosos de todo el Barrio. Tenía dos hermanas, una de ellas, la amable Kasumi era ama de casa. Ella estudiaba en la misma escuela que sus otras dos hermanas, pero en cuanto la madre cumplió los 45 años, Kasumi tuvo que salir de la escuela para ayudarle en los quehaceres del hogar. Actualmente, ella es la especie de "nana". La otra, Nabiki, era una de las socias en una famosa empresa dedicada a la fabricación de artículos anime, videojuegos y artículos deportivos.

Visualizó algunas cosas conocidas en su ya rutinario camino a la escuela. Ya tenía 17 años, y pronto pasaría a cumplir los 18, claro que también tiene sus aspiraciones, como ir a la gran Universidad de Tokio, la universidad más prestigiosa de todas. Y en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales, jamás había tenido una. Se encontraba más apegada en sus hobbies y en su situación académica-económica. Claro, su comportamiento con los chicos no es muy agradable, por ello se ha ganado la admiración de varios pretendientes en su escuela.

Su pasión más grande son las artes marciales. Desde que era muy pequeña las entrenaba, y a pesar de que ha vivido en un complejo de apartamentos donde no hay un dojo, ella ha ido a varias escuelas de artes marciales. Era muy apegada a esa pasión, que inclusive aspiraba a llegar a competir en un torneo nacional de artes marciales realizado en Japón cada año.

Visualizó al cien por ciento la escuela, y asimismo a su amiga, quien amablemente la estaba esperando.

—Por fin llegué a la escuela— Resopló un poco intrigada de haber llegado tarde.

— ¡Akane-chan, por aquí!— Saludó una chica de pelos marrones.

— ¡U -chan! —

—Akane, ten cuidado, ha llovido ayer y el piso está resbaloso— Dijo la chica tratando de controlar la velocidad de Akane.

—No te preocupes, después de todo entreno artes marciales y no me pasará nada—Comentó la chica tratando de controlar a su amiga nerviosa.

—Se te nota cansada, ¿Terminaste el proyecto?—

—Sí, pero fue un verdadero fastidio, ir a un lugar donde te encuentras con un chico presumido que te quiere conquistar no es divertido— Señaló la chica mientras caminaban rumbo a su salón.

—Deberías tratar de ser más femenina y dejarte llevar por el amor, como en los animes que ves—

—U-chan, mejor caminemos, se nos hace tarde—

* * *

><p>Las dos primeras horas de clases se pasaron rápidas, sin embargo, la chica fue solicitada en dirección. Ella suponía que la querían por dos razones, una eran los golpes que atinó a un chico por querer tocarle el trasero, o probablemente por la segunda razón, la cual no quería imaginarse por su seguridad.<p>

—Tendo Akane, has sido una de las mejores alumnas— Declaró el director de la escuela, un tipo de tez morena con un estilo algo hawaiano.

—Lo sé, gracias, siempre me he esmerado en eso— Respondió la chica cortésmente.

—Pero… últimamente has estado teniendo problemas en cuanto a pagos de colegiaturas, tú sabes que esta es una escuela privada y necesitamos que pagues tu colegiatura, la última deuda que tuviste fue la del mes pasado, y la acabas de reponer hace dos semanas—

—Lo lamento director, verá, es que últimamente a mi mamá no le han pagado bien y además mi hermana Nabiki ha estado un tiempo fuera de casa por cuestiones laborales—

—Akane, escucha, como sé que eres una buena estudiante te daré una semana para pagarme la colegiatura, de no ser así, tendríamos que expulsarte—

—Director, vera, necesito otra semana más porque no tenemos muchos recursos—

—Lo siento, ya no se te puede dar más que una sola semana, de lo contrario no podrás ingresar a la escuela—

—Hum— Akane no pudo persuadir al director para que le diera más tiempo, era eso o nada.

—Espero y cumplas el pago, no quisiera perder a una de las mejores estudiantes que ha tenido la escuela—

—Descuide director, yo pagaré la colegiatura pendiente en una semana—

* * *

><p>Su trayecto a casa con un sol resplandeciente era fuertemente opacado por la necesidad del dinero. Si no pagaba su colegiatura en una semana, la expulsarían, y ella realmente quería salir adelante, no quería quedarse afuera de la escuela y fracasar en su vida. Claro, tenía algunos obstáculos que no le permiten salir adelante como la falta de dinero en su hogar, además de la separación de su madre con su padre, la cual fue muy dolorosa para Akane pues desde que ella tiene memoria la familia había sido muy unida. Ver destrozado ese matrimonio le afectó de sobremanera, a tal grado de no querer creer en el amor y hacerse a la idea de que solo es para sufrir.<p>

Llegó a esa panadería que tanto adoraba por los deliciosos panes que había, claro, preparados por su madre. En cuanto abrió la puerta se escuchó la pequeña campanita que pusieron como timbre. No había mucha gente en el local y eso era bueno porque así su madre le pondría atención a lo que tenía que comentarle.

— ¡Akane-chan!— Saludó efusivamente una mujer de edad avanzada, con pelos plateados y jovial expresión.

—Kaede-san, mucho gusto en verla— Saludó Akane tranquilamente.

—Si buscas a tu madre está en la cocina—

—No está tan ocupada, ¿O sí? —

—No, mira que está algo libre, aunque haciendo un pastel de encargo—

—Está bien, pasaré a hablar con ella—

La chica pasó por el mostrador y entro en la cocina pequeña. Ahí estaban su madre y tres panaderas más decorando un pastel de Red Velvet pequeño pero detallado. Aun en su memoria estaba el sermón de su madre sobre su futuro en la panadería, aunque ella no quería… hornear no era su talento… ni cocinar.

—Buenas tardes a todos— Dijo la chica lanzando una reverencia a las cuatro panaderas.

—Hija, ¿Qué sucede?—

—Tengo que hablar contigo madre—

— ¿Sobre qué? —

—Sobre la escuela, veras, es que…—

—Hum, estoy algo ocupada, ¿Por qué no vienes después? —

—¿Es una broma? Mamá, esto es algo urgente—

—¿Qué puede ser tan urgente como para que…?—

— ¡Tengo una semana para pagar esta colegiatura o me echaran de la escuela! — Interrumpió la joven a su madre. Las panaderas le hicieron un gesto a la señora de que mejor hablara con su hija afuera de la panadería… o que lo hablará en su hogar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una mansión del centro de Tokio…<p>

—Aún falta limpiar las escaleras— Mencionó una mujer de complexión delgada mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Jaja, ya veo que el hizo un gran desastre— Respondió una voz divertida en el teléfono.

—Sí, aunque esa muchacha le dio una gran bofetada que resonó por todas partes jaja—

—Supongo que algo hizo para recibir semejante castigo—

—Y como no, con tantas cosas que luego suelta—

—Ahhhh, ha crecido tanto y controla muy bien a la empresa, pero… no sé, me preocupa que se la pase de mujer en mujer, siento que es un gran peligro para su salud e imagen pública—

—No se preocupe, le he dicho que se proteja y que no se confie para nada—

—Aun así, creo que está evitando una relación seria—

—Probablemente, la última chica resultó ser una actriz—

—Por kami-sama, cuando encuentre una chica yo la evaluaré porque tal vez haga mala elección—

—Sería lo más adecuado—

—Espero y encuentre a la chica ideal muy pronto—

—Ya verá que si—

—Bueno, no te interrumpo más, sigue limpiando—

—No hay de que, cuídese bien—

La conversación terminó y la mujer con pelo negro, lacio y atado de una cola prosiguió con su labor de limpieza en aquella gran mansión donde se instalaba el mejor empresario de Japón.

* * *

><p>—Tengo que buscar empleo— Declaró la joven Tendo con voz firme.<p>

—No, hija, escucha, yo necesito que te centres en estudiar, no en trabajar y perder tiempo y fuerzas— Declaró la madre sirviendo té en la mesa central de la sala. Akane y ella compartían puntos de vista distintos, y además, eran distintas en el físico.

—Pero, mamá…— Rezongó Akane.

—Madre, no es por interrumpir, pero tal vez Akane tenga razón, tu sola no podrás con todo el dinero, además se viene el de la renta— Expresó Kasumi, la hermana mayor. Su cabello caía por sobre su hombro con una coleta muy bien cuidada.

—Kasumi-chan, tu hermana aun es una niña—

—Madre, tengo 17 años, ya puedo hacer muchas cosas—

—Dime algo que no sean artes marciales y estudiar—

—Ahm… pues…— No se esperaba el contrataque de su madre.

—¡Ya llegué! — Exclamó una voz muy entusiasta y joven. Por la puerta se asomó una joven de aproximadamente 21 años, pelo corto castaño, delgada, ojos color café oscuro y un cuerpo bien formado envuelto en un traje profesional.

—Hija, que bueno que llegas— Dijo la madre.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todas están tan apagadas?—

—Ya no podemos pagar la colegiatura de tu hermana, y ella quiere trabajar—

—¿Y por que no se mete a trabajar?— Preguntó la mediana de la familia.

—No dejaré que exponga sus calificaciones—

—Bueno, traigo algo de dinero por si interesa, pero no es mucho—

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Kasumi muy extrañada, ya que por lo general siempre traía lo suficiente.

—Hubo un asesinato en la empresa donde trabajo y tuvieron que enfrentar una demanda por aquello, además, vengo rápido, tengo que ir de viaje de negocios—

—¿Un asesinato?— Preguntó la madre preocupada.

—Sí, hace dos días asesinaron a alguien, pero el escandalo no llegó a prensa, radio y televisión—

—Faltaba más, ten mucho cuidado Nabiki—

—No te preocupes, estaré bien— dijo la chica tomando una galleta de un plato que estaba en la mesa —Por cierto, la chica que murió era secretaria personal de mi jefe, digo… por si te interesa— Agregó con un guiño cómplice.

—¿Qué vaya a esa empresa? ¡No lo creo! ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo? —

—Mamá, tranquila, ella saldría temprano, además, solo es por medio día, y no requiere estudios superiores. La seguridad es buena, aunque esa noche hubo algo que los distrajo, pero te aseguro que ella no estará más que hasta las 8 de la noche—

—Por favor mamá, te puedo ayudar a cubrir muchos gastos— Suplicó Akane.

La madre miró con resignación a las tres chicas, suspiró y movió la cabeza como un signo de aprobación, por lo cual Akane se lanzó feliz a abrazarla.

* * *

><p>—Iré en la tarde a tomar la prueba del trabajo— Comentó feliz Akane mientras desempacaba su almuerzo.<p>

—¿En serio irás a trabajar hasta allá? — Preguntó sorprendida Ukyo. Akane estaba feliz de que ella se preocupara mucho, era como una hermana más, y adoraba que estuviera con ella.

—Sí, es el único modo de obtener el dinero para la escuela—

—Bueno, si no quieres que te acompañe entonces te deseo una gran suerte—

—Gracias jeje—

—Debe ser interesante trabajar en esa empresa tan grande— Comentó Yuka, otra de sus amigas.

—Además el dueño es un empresario exitoso y muy guapo— Agregó Sayuri, la tercera amiga que Akane tenía.

—Solo lo veo como una forma de pagar mis estudios— Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su te.

—¿Crees que haya mucha gente que quiera tomar la prueba?— Preguntó Ukyo curiosa.

—No creo, nadie quiere trabajar de secretaria personal— Afirmó Akane.

* * *

><p>—Creo que exageré…— Dijo para sí misma la chica al llegar a la empresa. Una fila enorme de mujeres se encontraba en toda la sala de espera del último piso del edificio. Acaparaban todo lo que era recepción, y además, estaban esperando desde hace 5 horas.<p>

Tal vez no fue buena idea desayunar pescado con arroz cocido, ya que los nervios empezaron a aflorar. Tan pronto como pudo, la chica tomó un lugar en la larga fila de mujeres. Empezó a escuchar cuchicheos en los que todas se preguntaban que haría una joven adolescente como ella ahí.

Akane no toleraba las críticas, ni las suposiciones ni nada de eso. Los olores de perfumes de gran diversidad llenaban la sala, por lo que ella solo deseó que todo pasara rápido.

Algunas conversaban, otras se retocaban cuidadosamente el maquillaje, otras acomodaban sus documentos, y hablaban o mensajeaban. A la joven le pareció escuchar como las demás hablaban del empresario como si fuera la creación más perfecta del universo. Cuerpo perfecto, cara bien definida, pectorales y musculatura dignas de un dios o de un príncipe sacado de una novela, ojos azules atractivos, un acento sensual, y según ellas, un carisma apetecible.

Akane solo rodó los ojos por esos comentarios, típicos de cualquier mujer interesada. Ella solo venia por el dinero que la ayudaría, no a fijarse en un hombre que seguramente resultaba ser un Don Juan de lo peor.

Lo único interesante que logro escuchar era que el empresario poseía un dojo, una escuela de artes marciales y había ganado varios campeonatos desde que tenía 6 años. Pero de ahí en fuera nada le interesó.

Después de dos horas, la fila se redujo, y ella pudo sentarse en una silla de espera. Prefirió ponerse los auriculares para ya no escuchar las habladurías de cada mujer. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, y la noche se presentaba. Así que no aguantó y durmió. Y pasó otra hora más, hasta que escuchó que gritaron su nombre.

Se azotó con el piso, y tan rápido como un rayo entró a la oficina del empresario sin mirar hacia enfrente.

—Buenas noches señor— Saludó reverenciando una apenada Akane, quien jadeaba de lo rápido que corrió.

—Siéntate, y no soy viejo como para que me llames señor— Respondió una voz aterciopelada desde un asiento de cuero que miraba a la gran ventana de cristal de la oficina.

—Lo siento— Dijo la chica sentándose.

—Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma— Saludó el hombre volteándose.

Tal vez las mujeres estaban en lo cierto, y es que parecía una estatua muy bella. Además, su sonrisa que portaba en esos momentos no hacía más que hipnotizarla, y sus ojos color azul mar resultaban elegantes. Sin duda alguna, el traje negro que traía resaltaba sus músculos, y su trenza se veía muy elegante.

—Me resulta extraño que una colegiala como tú quiera pedir un trabajo aquí—

—Yo…—La chica enmudeció de la pena, pero tenía que explicarle por qué —Yo vine porque necesito el dinero para la colegiatura de mi escuela—

—Ya veo, pero eres muy chica, ¿Qué edad tienes?—

—Cumplí 17 años hace un mes—

—No tienes la edad necesaria para trabajar— Sentenció el hombre.

—Lo sé, pero mi hermana Nabiki no puede pagarme tampoco todo, por eso ella me recomendó este lugar—

—Nabiki, siempre causando problemas— Dijo frotándose las sienes.

—Por favor, deme el trabajo, haré lo que sea—

—Ya te dije que no tienes la edad suficiente—

—Pero puedo hacer llamadas, ordenar archivos, lo que usted me pida lo puedo hacer. Por favor, necesito el trabajo—Suplicó la muchacha poniendo ojos de cachorro regañado.

—Bueno…— El joven empresario se paró de su lugar y se colocó enfrente de Akane, sentándose en su escritorio. — Puedo hacer… algo…—

—¡¿En serio?!— Exclamó feliz la joven.

—Que piernas tan bellas tienes, aunque… — Dirigió su mano hacia la falda de Akane —Espero que nadie más las haya tocado…—

Inmediatamente la joven reaccionó y quitó la mano del joven, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¡¿Qué cree que hace?!—

—Dijiste que harías lo que sea— Soltó el hombre desinhibidamente.

—Lo siento, pero prefiero no tener trabajo a estar con un jefe pervertido e inútil— Soltó la chica y salió de la oficina muy ofuscada.

Ranma fue tras ella, y la interceptó yendo rumbo al ascensor. El simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y le obstruyó el paso al ascensor con la mano derecha.

—¡Déjeme ir o llamo a la policía!— Exclamó una furiosa Akane.

—No te harán caso, me obedecen a mí—

—¡Es un cínico! ¡Aparte de acosarme, manipula a la gente como se le plazca!—

—Con dinero todo se puede—

—¡A un lado!—Gritó la joven tratando de atizar un golpe en el estómago del empresario sin éxito.

—¡Uhhhhh! ¡Así me gustan más!— Expresó sin pudor el joven.

Lástima que la sonrisa solo le durara un par de segundos, ya que la joven le atinó un golpe en sus partes nobles, lo que hizo que soltara la puerta del elevador y que la chica se fuera. En el piso de abajo, la joven se disponía a marcharse.

—¡Espere!—Se escuchó un grito de un hombre.

—¡Ya le dije que no….!—

Se dio cuenta que era alguien más. Un hombre joven, esbelto, con una musculatura parecida a la de Ranma, ojos color café obscuro, cabello negro rebelde y enfundado en una camisa azul celeste y pantalón negro llegó a su lado, dándole un pequeño bolso. Era la cartera de la joven.

—Gracias— Dijo tímidamente arrebatando la cartera. Estaba roja de la vergüenza, jamás le había pasado algo así.

—No te preocupes, él siempre es así con cualquiera, pero le diste una gran lección—

—¡Qué pena! ¡Lo siento, pensaran que no me educaron adecuadamente! ¡Y seguro les hice pasar un mal rato! ¡Lo siento! — Dijo la chica tocándose la mejilla apenada y poniéndose más roja.

—Jaja, no agradezcas, y no te preocupes. Soy Hibiki Ryoga, socio y vicepresidente de esta empresa. Bienvenida a Golden Dragon Enterprise—

—Perdón por las molestias—

—¡Aquí estás! —Se oyó una voz enfadada.

—¡Lo siento mucho, fue un error, pero yo…!—

—Escúchame bien, te quiero mañana a la hora que salgas de la escuela. Trabajaras hasta las ocho, después te llamaré un taxi para que te deje en tu casa. No te quiero tan tarde en la oficina. Podrás hacer tus tareas, pero cuando te asigne un trabajo lo harás sin rechistar, ¿Entendiste?— Soltó Ranma.

—Yo… yo…—

—Solo responde sí o no—

—Si señor—

—Te daré el dinero suficiente para que pagues tu colegiatura—

—¡Gracias!— Exclamó feliz y dando una reverencia de agradecimiento.

—Sí, sí, ahora vete porque si no me arrepentiré—

—Estaré mañana temprano— La chica corrió, pero fue interrumpida por su nuevo amigo.

—Aguarda, ¿No quieres que te llevemos? — Declaró Hibiki preocupado.

—No gracias, solo tomo el metro y llego a casa caminando— Dijo la chica despidiéndose con una reverencia —Estaré bien— Y enseguida corrió directo al metro.

* * *

><p>—¡Auch! ¡Con más cuidado!— Se quejó un adolorido Ranma mientras le ponían una bolsa de hielo en sus partes íntimas.<p>

—Jaja, una chica te golpeó y vaya que te quejas— Declaró la ama de casa divertida.

—No fue gracioso Nana— Repuso un disgustado joven.

—Jaja, hubieras visto Nana, ella lo golpeó con tanta fuerza, y lo dejo mal enfrente de las mujeres de la oficia—

—¡Callate idiota!—

—Jaja, dejen de discutir, seguro será una gran secretaria para ti—

—Aunque aun no entiendo, ¿Qué dicen los papeles?— Preguntó Ranma.

—Nada sobre algo importante, solo es acta de nacimiento, y papeles escolares— Dijo Ryoga hojeando los papeles.

—Y al parecer solo es la copia del acta de nacimiento— Declaró Ranma.

—Tal vez practica artes marciales. Las chicas de hoy en día lo hacen para defenderse de los locos que hay en la calle— Dijo la señora.

—Humm…— Soltó el empresario.

—No lo sé, es muy linda, actúa muy educada y parece una gran alumna— Declaró Ryoga poniéndose muy rojo.

—¿Acaso te gustó? ¿Esa amargada?—

—Ranma, el que te haya golpeado no es razón para llamarla así—

—Pues parece más una marimacho que nada—

—Jaja, lo dice quien la acosó—

—Pero al menos intenté ser amable con ella—

—Ofreciéndole trabajo con otras cosas. Sí, eso es ser muy amable— Declaró Ryoga sarcásticamente.

—¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, cerdito!—

—¡¿A quién llamas cerdito, imbécil?!—

—¡Bueno, basta, que me arruinaran la casa!—

—Suficiente, me voy para dejarlos descansar Nana, hasta mañana Ranma— Dijo Ryoga levantándose para retirarse del lugar.

—Es obvio que se puso a la defensiva por como la trataste— Declaró la señora.

—Pero vaya manera de decirme no—

—Mejor ve a descansar, te hará falta para aguantar los golpes de mañana—

—Está bien nana, me iré a descansar— Soltó Ranma subiendo a su cuarto.

Una vez en su cuarto, el joven se desvistió y se puso un curioso pijama verde lleno de dibujitos de narutos. Solo la usaba cuando no llevaba a alguna chica. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se dirigió a la ventana que daba con la vista de una parte de la ciudad de Tokio. Era una noche despejada, y bien podría haber ido a un centro nocturno y merodear chicas. Pero no, ese dia se le hizo ajetreado, y no por los papeleos que tuvo que hacer, sino por la presencia de esa chica pidiendo trabajo. Le sorprendió la fuerza con la que lo golpeó, y además… era atractiva. Aun cuando no era su tipo, le había atraído…

—Jaja, solo es atracción. Hay muchas chicas en la ciudad— Murmuró para sí mismo —Yo jamás me enamoraré, primero mis negocios y lo más importante, las artes marciales—

* * *

><p>—Listo— Dijo la madre terminando de cepillar el cabello a Akane. Ya que ella lo tenía largo, siempre le pedía a su mamá que la ayudara a cepillarlo.<p>

—Gracias— Respondió Akane al acostarse en su cama —Y lo siento, pero solo así siento que te ayudaré. No me pasará nada, confía en mí—

—No te preocupes, es muy amable de tu parte—

—Aunque no sé si soportaré, es un engreído y pervertido, además, me comentaron que ha salido con muchas mujeres—

—Bueno, será apuesto pero ya llegará el día en que una mujer lo deje completamente enamorado—

—Jaja—La chica soltó una risa irónica —Solo los tontos se enamoran. A mí me importan los estudios y las artes marciales—

—No estaría mal ser un tonto, tú también lo entenderás algún día—

—No creo— Su madre sabia lo terca que era, y no la sacaría de su idea hasta que ella misma saliera de ella, por ello ya no hizo otro comentario.

—Está bien, no quiero discutir nada. Hasta mañana—

—Hasta mañana madre— La madre salió de la habitación dejando sola a su hija.

—No era atractivo ni educado, pero necesito el trabajo— Habló para sí misma, y luego esbozó una sonrisa —Ojalá y me vaya bien el día de mañana—

Acto seguido la chica se sumió en un sueño. La luz de la luna se veía perfectamente en la ventana, y al lado de la ciudad, se encontraba la persona que llegaría a ser alguien importante para ella. Su parte faltante del hilo rojo… Su parte del mosaico de cristal.

* * *

><p>Esta es una prueba de que sigo viva, solo que con una agenda apretada, debido a mi falta de tiempo por la escuela (que ya casi me voy a uni, y será mucho peor).<p>

Bueno, queridos lectores, he vuelto a las andadas (un año sin escribir era semejante tortura), así que prepárense porque en este fic habrá tantas cosas que no se esperan.

Cabe mencionar que es un AU, y algunos personajes contienen rasgos que no comparten con la serie original, todo para hacer más llevadera la historia. Ranma a pesar de tener la personalidad de un mujeriego, va a conservar lo terco, obstinado, grosero, pero dulce, atento y todo lo demás. Con respecto a Akane y su familia, más adelante se revelarán cosas interesantes, y a todo esto ¿Por qué hubo un asesinato en la empresa? ¿Quién es el responsable, y que oculta con ello? , lo sabrán con el tiempo…

Por lo pronto deléitense con esta probadita y dejen sus reviews con lo que opinan acerca de este fic. Todo comentario se acepta (a excepción de críticas ofensivas).

Saludos de parte mía.

Atte: ¡97-pupi!


End file.
